1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tennis net ball-catchers. More particularly the invention involves a novel design of a ball-capturing tennis net assembly which works in conjunction with a standard tennis net and existing court structures. This invention wraps under a standard tennis net forming a double sided ball-catching device which utilizes brackets to expand the sides and to attach the catch-net to the standard net posts. This ball-capturing net device catches errant tennis balls which would otherwise strike the standard tennis net and rebound back onto the playing surface causing the player(s) potential injury or interruption of play. This invention is designed to be used for instructional, recreational, and competitive tennis.
2. Prior Art
There are several patents shown in the prior art. While the basic structure of catching apparatus for receiving tennis balls off of a net is taught in prior art, the present specification addresses a novel method of structuring a ball-catcher so that it may be attached to an existing net with a minimum amount of expense and a minimum amount of time in order to make the use of the product a more viable undertaking.
The problem of the prior technology is that it either requires a specialized net and/or accessories to be produced or it requires a complex and unworkable solution and as a result this type of technology has not been widely accepted or produced.
The present invention seeks to improve on this by providing a catch-net which may be attached to existing tennis court structures and later be removed quickly and easily or attached to existing tennis court structures and left permanently. It is also a purpose to provide for a net which is easily stored.
Several patents in the prior art show mechanisms retaining balls at a tennis net. The most pertinent prior art in this case from the cite prior art includes the Langslet Patent '268, the Moore Patent '715, the Clark Patent '376, the Zak Patent '711 and the Thaxton Patent '547.
The Langslet Patent shows a ball-capturing tennis net assembly which has similar features to this patent. However, Langslet has specified using either two separate nets or one continuous net looped around (not under) the standard tennis net with end and middle brackets designed to hold the catch-net away from the standard tennis net.
The '715 Patent shows essentially the same technology wherein a catch-net is located on either side of a standard tennis net although there is negligible separation between the catch-net and the main net.
The Thaxton, Zak and Clark Patents show similar mechanisms in the prior art including the use of multiple catch nets to the same end.